


feelings

by ladyofdecember



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Rain, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: After reuniting with Dwicky, their old school counselor, Dib is surprised to find Zim's less than pleased reaction to the whole thing.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man, I just wanted to write something quick for ZADR. It's super short and take it for what it is, I guess! Fluff!

After reuniting with Dwicky, their old school counselor, Dib is surprised to find Zim's less than pleased reaction to the whole thing.

The trees were still finally, having been blown about violently all morning and afternoon from the massive storms. It was peaceful now, Dib mused, sitting in his backyard, watching the azul colors of the sky mix with the smokey, purple clouds.

His phone buzzed, vibrating to life, alerting him of a new text message from Zim. He ignored it.

Dib watched a group of birds fly overhead, heading towards the large, orange ball of fire disappearing on the horizon.

Bzz. Bzz.

Dib ignored his phone once again, not wanting to engage with the Irken at the moment. He was taking a moment out for himself, some tranquility in the middle of the constant chaos that seemed to be his life.

Bzz. Bzz. Bzz. Bzz.

Zim was calling him now and Dib had a sneaking suspicion of the alien's presence close by. Getting up from his seat on the patio, the teen began making his way through the back gate and around the side of his house to where Zim stood in his front yard, looking peeved.

“Yes?” Dib asked, looking just as irritated as the alien.

“Why do you not return Zim's messages?!”

“Hmm... maybe because I'm still pissed at you?”

The Irken looked affronted, placing a hand to his chest in what he must have thought looked to be an expression of shock. “At Zim?”

“Yes, at Zim! You tried to kill Dwicky!”

“Kill? No, Zim would never.” The alien approached the teen and glowered at him. “Relocated to some far and distant planet, yes! Zim will do this for Dib-Thing!” The human is dangerous and must be eradicated. Zim was just doing you a favor!”

Dib scoffed and turned to head inside through the front door, only to be stopped by it's being locked. A cold wind swept up around them just then and the first few drops of rain from above them began to fall.

Zim looked momentarily concerned before turning to glare at his boyfriend once more. “Dib-Thing! You would be aware of Dwicky's disconcerting behavior if you were not in LOVE with him!”

The bespectacled teen laughed, crossing his arms over his chest in amusement. “Disconcerting? That's an awfully big word for your pretty basic vocabulary, isn't it?”

The Irken narrowed his eyes at him as Dib motioned him to follow him to the backyard. The rain was beginning to increase and as angry as he was with the alien, he certainly didn't want any harm to come to him.

“I am not in love with him, Zim. You're over-possessive and jealous and it's really not cute.”

The two headed towards the patio door and inside just as a storm began to pour down around them.

The house was silent and dark, Dib not having turned any lights on since it was daytime. Now that the storm was here however, he opted to turn on a few to illuminate the area.

Zim paused at the doorway, seemingly pensive as Dib began grabbing them sodas to drink. As he looked at him from across the room, he began to felt the anger and resentment inside fade away. Dib smiled, as angry as he wanted to remain, the Irken was just too endearing.

He approached him once more and handed him a soda with a small smile. “Zim, I don't care about Dwicky. We're not even friends! He just... he came back from being space after so long and I... I just wanted to hear about it!”

Zim felt the coldness of the metal can through his gloves as he rolled it between his hands carefully. Glancing up at his boyfriend, he muttered quietly. “Zim can tell you of space things.”

Dib grinned, setting his own soda aside to step closer to the alien and pull him in for a kiss. “I know you can. And you do. And it's one of the many reasons that I love you!”

A flickering of the lights around them as a massive thunderclap sounded just outside was all Zim needed to jump with fright and cling that much closer to his boyfriend. Dib chuckled at the action although he too had jumped a bit.

He stared down at the alien in amazement. This was his boyfriend, a so-called “alien menace”. A being from another galaxy.

They had been through so much together for so long and the odds of it all were exponential. 

So maybe the alien had been spying on his dinner at MacMeatie's with Dwicky. And maybe he had then followed the man back to his motel with the intent to inflict harm. But nothing had really come of it and in a way, wasn't it charming that the alien even cared that much?

The two made their way over to the couch with their drinks, Dib turning some space program on for the two to enjoy though he knew Zim would no doubt interrupt the entire broadcast with his insistence of it all being wrong. Dib settled in beside the alien, trying to assure him of their bond. Zim seemed to have calmed as his eyes took in the TV show in rapt attention. Dib grinned as he too took in the program.


End file.
